Harry Potter and the Quadwizard Tournament
by CommodoreAlexander
Summary: It has been two years after Morganthe was defeated, and the Spiral has been quiet. Too quiet. What happens when a magical society is found on earth and seven Ravenwood students are sent to investigate? Well, A) Chaos and B) A very stressed Harry Potter. (Rating will probably go up.)
1. Chapter 1

For any of you who have read other Harry Potter/Wizard101 crossovers where characters just to to Hogwarts and do the tournament and stuff, this will differ from most of those that I have read- That doesn't mean that they aren't awesome or anything! They are!

Also, for those who read my Bleach fanfiction, I'm sorry for not updating it in months. I've sort of slowly meandered from the Bleach fandom.

Anyway, on with the story!

I do not own Harry Potter or Wizard101.

* * *

Tavia held her hands up, rotating them in circular motions. She concentrated on a bright blue light as it bobbed in the blinding water of the Commons. The shadow of a particularly large fish pulled the lure underwater, and with all her strength, she pulled. The fish went flying out of the water with a tiny wave onto bristly grass behind her. The red-head huffed and went to pick the thing up as it finished flailing around. She studied it and it seemed to be a Dekoi.

"You really suck at that." A trying to be flat-but-failing-miserably voice pointed out, interrupting Tavia from her examination.

"Shut it Coldfoot!" She shouted back at the speaker.

"Well it's true, Oosswiiin!" Her- Coldfoot's- voice broke into anger, but ended the nickname with a mocking tone.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Can we all please calm down...?" A timid voice said as the speaker put her hands up in the universal 'now, calm down please' gesture.

"They aren't going to, Tara, you know that." A flat-but-actually-succeeding voice said, as Tavia's arguing voice along with 'Coldfoot's' all but faded into white noise.

"Oi! Brats!" A rude male voice busted out.

"What the hell do you want, Devin?" Tavia said, ceasing her argument and glaring at the myth wizard, nearly everyone else there copied said glare.

Devin went on, oblivious, "Head Master Ambrose wants to see you all in his office." He said snootily, and walked away.

Everyone went on ahead of Tavia as she struggled with the surprisingly still alive Dekoi. When everyone was walking into the tiny courtyard like area that housed the door to Headmaster Ambrose's office, she gave up and tossed the fish back into the Common's pond. She turned and burst into a sprint, arriving at the doors, just as they slammed shut, by none other than Devin. She rolled her eyes- he obviously must of seen her- she opened the door and walked in, passing the local myth student, taking a place as the seventh in the tiny crowd of six next to Keira, aka 'Coldfoot.'

The office was more cluttered than ever, books stacked in misshapen piles, papers on the ground by the main desk and in disorderly stacks. Amongst this mess, stood Headmaster Ambrose, with Gamma the owl perched on his desk. The wizards stood around him in a disorderly clump. Tara Forge an Archmage in Life, Shin'o Bane a Promethean in Death, Alia Lotus an Promethean in Ice, Drake Mask a Promethean in Storm, Keira Hawkspear an Archmage in Fire, Tavia Dragonsong a Promethean in Balance and Devin an Archmage in myth.

Ambrose clasped his hands together and began to speak, "Hello, students." He began in his old and slightly gravelly voice, "You have been called here today because you have been selected to go and investigate the Magical Society that was found a few months ago on Earth."

He got mixed reactions at that comment, Devin snorted and muttered about having better things to do. Keira and Tavia raised an eyebrow, Tara grinned and looked like she couldn't wait to learn more, Drake grinned like he wanted to fight them- he probably did- and Alia looked mildly confused, like she had a question. Alia opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Ambrose, who hadn't seemed to notice her attempted interjection.

"You will be going undercover as a fourth school in a well known tournament. You will be accompanied by Authur Wethersfield, as a representative for me. I am needed here, there are still some monsters out in hiding amongst the Spiral." He paused, as if contemplating how to phrase the next bit of information. "This task is called the Triwizard Tournament, but this time it will be renamed as the Quadwizard Tournament, because there will be four schools competing." He paused again, his old mind running over the cover story. "Your cover story will be that you are from the Ravenwood Institute, a highly secretive school that accepts people of all race and nationality. This 'Ravenwood Institute' focuses on offensive and defensive hands-on magic, instead of the usual variety found in England. Now, go and pack up, then meet up in front of Bartleby, Arthur is waiting there."

Shin'o teleported, almost immediately, to his house to pack. Tavia teleported after him, Keira close behind. Devin snorted and teleported to his house. Drake grinned and poofed away in a cloud of white light and storm signs. Tara teleported after him. Alia looked at Ambrose with a confused expression.

"I've read everything about Earth that I can find. When did this society start?" She inquired.

Ambrose shrugged. "Before me, I fear that this society is adept at hiding."

Alia made a confused face before teleporting away.

**Tavia's POV**

I landed in a shower of light in front of my spiral door. I grinned, taking a moment to look down upon my humble abode. It was a large bit of land, with a rather small house. Made up of four separate islands, two for the main body, and two for the steps down form the Spiral Door. I walked down the rope bridges, and onto the sand turf of my Krokotopia based house. I smiled as some of my pets came to greet me, but then proceeded into the house. It was much larger on the inside, and my two fire cats were sleeping in a corner by the crafting tables, like they always do. A few other pets lay asleep or simply lazing around the first floor of my house. I trod lightly, so my footsteps wouldn't awake them. 

I made it up the stairs and into my room. Immediately, I went for the bag that lay strewn on the bed. I picked the thing up by the dark leather strap, and brought it, as quietly as I could, downstairs to my Bank Chest. I opened the chest and stuffed a few pairs of clothes into the bag from it. I then closed the chest and sneaked out the door, as quietly as I could. When I was outside, I walked without needing to cushion my steps. I walked up the rope bridges to my spiral door, turned and looked back down to my house and the pets, and shouted a loud 'goodbye.' I then cast a relatively new 'take care' spell, not even needing to take out my wand or make a symbol. This spell were new, and was very helpful for looking after pets and mounts. 

After this, I checked my bag for anything that I missed. I had everything I needed in there. Good thing it was a pocket dimension, so it could hold everything I needed. 

I proceeded through the spiral door, and entered in the large trunk of Bartleby. I admired the green and brown elegant chamber before walking out into Ravenwood. 

I met five others when I exited, only to be knocked over by a frantic Keira as she exited the tree in a hurry. 

"Augh, watch it Rock." I said, using one of her many nicknames, pushing her off as I did so. 

"Sorry, Clips!" she said quickly, and bounced up to her feet, unharmed. I followed a few seconds later. 

Arthur Wethersfield and five others stared at us, some blankly, some with mild concern, one with rolling eyes, and some with hidden laughter. 

"Okay then, students." Arthur said, breaking the second long silence. "We will be taking the Spiral Door to Earth, and then flying to Hogwarts, where the tournament will be held." 

It took a moment to register, but when it did, most of us doubled over in laughter, even Shin'o smiled. 

"Who would name a school," I choked, "_Hogwarts_?" 

Arthur sighed and waited for everyone to calm down. Eventually, this happened and he led the way to the spiral door, unlocking it with a new key. He walked in first, and into torrential rain. I was second to last, followed by Devin as we walked into the rain. Some of us groaned, one grinned, but most of us sighed. 

"Now, students, take out any flying mount and we shall be off." Arthur said. 

I rummaged through my bag as I looked out of the corner of my eyes at our surroundings. Through the rain I could see several rock structures sticking from the ground. How strange. 

Eventually, we all had some type of mount out. Arthur had a simple broom, Tara an old looking owl who fidgeted a lot, Shin'o had a pegasus made of light green mist that wore dark blue armor, Drake had a thunder cloud, Alia seraph wings, Devin just had to get out a giant skeletal dragon, which would probably scare the students, Keira got a giant dragonfly, which made me jump three feet into the air! I got a pair of fairy wings- I hated them, but I felt the safest with them in this type of weather.

We took off, wings flapping- or in one case, thunder and lightning blending into the sky.


	2. AN

haha ok people. im making a come back. e.

because this got 11 favorites (((WHY ?)))) im keeping it up, and it might ( T) be revised ? dunno, dont get your hopes up.


End file.
